Dementium
by Nettle-Inis
Summary: ...il fruscio diventava sempre più forte sentii  l'inesorabile avvicinarsi della mia fine, sentivo l'ombra della morte dietro di me che rideva della mia paura, perché non arrivava? Perché ci metteva tanto a mettere fine alle mie paure? ...


Dementium

Aprii gli occhi all'improvviso ma prima di riuscire a vedere qualcosa ci misi un po'. Ero stanca, ma riuscii comunque ad alzarmi e a mettermi seduta, in quell'istante mi resi conto che ero in un letto. La stanza era completamente buia, fuori c'era la luna piena, il vento ululava feroce e le gocce di pioggia battevano forte sulla finestra così come i rami di quel grande albero che sembravano mani pronte ad afferrarmi. Sobbalzai quando un forte tuono sferzò l'aria e un lampo illuminò la stanza facendomi capire che mi trovavo in una stanza di un ospedale. Era deserta anche se nella stanza c'erano altri due letti, quello che però mi fece rabbrividire erano le tracce, ancora fresche, di sangue sparse sui muri, sul pavimento, sui letti e, rabbrividii ancora di più, perchè erano sparse perfino sul soffitto. Scesi dal letto provocando nelle coperte un sinistro fruscio e mi resi conto in quel momento di un rumore in sottofondo che mi fece venire la pelle d'oca, un rumore continuato, regolare, ritmico, che andava aumentando sempre più, era il mio cuore, e, in un attimo, mi chiesi come facevo a sentirlo battere, come facevo a sentire il rumore dell'acqua del lavandino che, goccia dopo goccia mi faceva morire sempre più, come facevo a sentire il rumore leggero del cigolio della porta della stanza. Ad un certo punto, tutto divenne troppo e, in un impeto di paura, uscii di corsa dalla stanza sbattendo la porta contro il muro insanguinato. Ero in un lungo corridoio dove riuscivo a distinguere a malapena il muro davanti a me, che era, come il pavimento, imbrattato di sangue, cercai di ragionare, ma in quel momento mi accorsi di non sapere niente, non ricordavo il mio nome, non ricordavo il mio aspetto, non mi ricordavo perché ero in quel luogo, nella mia testa non c'era niente, nelle mie orecchie non c'erano ricordi di risate di bambini, di adulti o di vecchi ma solo, purtroppo, un agghiacciante urlo e il suono continuato del mio cuore che continuava la sua corsa come se stesse per spiccare il volo e stesse prendendo la rincorsa. Ad un certo punto, nelle mie orecchie arrivò il suono di qualcosa che veniva trascinato, come un peso che non si vuole prendere tra le mani per via della stanchezza e che si tira sul pavimento con riluttanza, un altro tuono squarciò il silenzio e un lampo illuminò il corridoio, mi accorsi di essere vicino ad un angolo e che potevo vedere il muro del corridoio accanto e lì vidi qualcosa che mi fece venire i brividi, un'ombra, che non assomigliava a niente che potesse essere umano, che si muoveva, sembrava enorme. Il mio cuore continuava a battere senza sosta e quel rumore mi fece capire che quello non era un semplice incubo, quella era la cruda realtà, e il mio cuore ne era la prova, il terrore che provavo non poteva essere un semplice frutto della mia mente, non era possibile, perchè lo sentivo nel mio sangue, nelle mie vene, nella mia testa e mentre l'ombra si avvicinava e il fruscio diventava sempre più forte sentii l'inesorabile avvicinarsi della mia fine, sentivo l'ombra della morte dietro di me che rideva della mia paura, perché non arrivava? Perché ci metteva tanto a mettere fine alle mie paure? Perché non mi sopprimeva?

BUM!

Lanciai un urlo terrificate e ,tremante, mi girai verso la finestra e mentre guardavo fuori mi accorsi che quel fruscio che sentivo era una foglia attaccata ad un ramo e che la risata malefica della morte era solo il vento, o forse era quello che la mia testa stava cercando di farmi credere? L'ombra l'avevo vista o forse era l'ombra dell'albero illuminato dalla luna piena che risplendeva come per farmi uno scherzo e che donava all'albero una forma terrificante? Il mio cervello mi stava facendo degli scherzi oppure era tutto reale? Solo girando l'angolo avrei potuto scoprirlo ma non riuscivo a calmarmi, la paura ormai aveva preso il sopravvento e quasi non riuscivo a muovermi ma, proprio quando stavo per lasciarmi sopraffare dal terrore e accasciarmi al suolo, mi resi conto che non dovevo lasciarmi andare, dovevo uscire da quel posto, dovevo continuare a vivere, volevo continuare a vivere e dovevo cercare di riprendere i miei ricordi, dovevo capire chi ero, e perché ero finito li, dovevo tirarmi su.

Così, presi quel poco coraggio che mi era rimasto e cercai di scacciare la paura che ormai mi attanagliava il petto e quel senso di oppressione che mi faceva a stento respirare.

Presi un pezzo di vetro, rotto da una delle porte delle stanze del corridoio, sapevo che non potevo difendermi con un pezzo di vetro inoltre rischiavo di farmi male da sola ma era comunque un'arma per difendermi.

Mi appoggiai al muro e feci un profondo respiro e, in una frazione di millesimo, nel momento esatto in cui un tuono fece tremare le finestre e un lampo illuminò l'ospedale, ero in mezzo al corridoio.

Rimasi stupita per un secondo, non c'era niente, oltre al sangue , che si trovava su tutte le pareti,

a cui mi stavo lentamente abituando. Mi ero fatta prendere dal panico per una semplice ombra, uno sciocco scherzo del destino e della luna che, mi girai per guardarla, sembrava ridere del mio panico. Mi girai di scatto non appena sentì il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva in pezzi e poi il rumore di passi attutiti che correvano via, non mi resi nemmeno conto di quello che accadeva ma in un secondo qualcuno aprì di scatto la porta che si trovava alla mia destra, mi gettò per terra e corse via senza che io riuscissi a vedere chi, o che cosa fosse. Rimasi per terra tremante e impaurita per parecchi minuti, c'era qualcun'altro in questo ospedale oltre a me, non me lo ero immaginato questa volta, qualcuno mi aveva gettato con forza a terra e, rimasi ancora più scioccata, aveva lasciato dietro di se uno stranissimo liquido verde.

Mentre ero ancora per terra un pensiero mi venne in testa, forse quella cosa che era fuggita dalla stanza poteva essere la chiave per capire perché mi trovavo lì, dovevo seguirla se ci riuscivo, e trovarla, e parlarci ma, un'altra idea terrificante mi fece venire i brividi, mi alzai di scatto e mi appoggiai al muro e, cercando di farmi calore con le braccia e tentando di zittire il rumore del mio cuore che batteva , pensai che quella cosa non era umana, aveva del "sangue" verde, e probabilmente mi avrebbe mangiato se io avessi cercato di parlarci o di avvicinarla. Cercai di calmarmi quando un altro tuono ruppe il silenzio e un grosso ramo, spinto dal forte vento che ormai era divenuto assordante, ruppe la finestra completamente mentre i vetri cadevano ovunque graffiandomi la faccia, sapevo che ero piena di graffi e sporca di sangue ma non osai guardare la mia gamba mentre cercavo di rialzarmi perché avevo sentito una dolorosissima fitta nel momento in cui il vento mi aveva spinto per terra e sapevo che avevo un grosso pezzo di vetro penetrato in profondità. Con una mano tremante e sporca di sangue presi quel grosso pezzo di vetro e, lanciando un urlo terrificante, lo tolsi senza pensare al dolore e al sangue che ormai usciva senza sosta, mi tolsi la maglia e, facendo un nodo ben stretto, cercai di fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue.

Dolorante e zoppicante mi alzai e continuai a camminare lungo il corridoio seguendo, attaccata al muro, la scia di sangue verde.

Il mio cuore continuava a battere come se fosse impazzito, il vento che entrava dalla finestra mi provocava i brividi e le porte che cigolavano non aiutavano i miei nervi, già molto tesi. Il sangue era ovunque e i corridoi sembravano non finire mai, era come stare dentro un enorme labirinto, i tuoni e i lampi ormai erano frequenti e mi permettevano di vedere , anche se a scatti, tutto il corridoio.

Stavo seguendo la scia verde da quasi 15 minuti ormai fino a quando questa si interruppe all'improvviso lasciandomi spaesata e impaurita. La scia si era bloccata come se qualcuno si fosse mangiato quella creatura. Impugnando saldamente il pezzo di vetro continuai lentamente a camminare, stavo per girare l'angolo quando vidi una goccia di quel liquido verde in una stanza li accanto, raccolsi il poco coraggio rimasto ed entrai piano nella stanza. Un lampo la illuminò e un urlo straziante squarciò la notte.

Mi girai di scatto verso la porta e rimasi immobile, con gli occhi sbarrati, a fissare il corridoio dell'ospedale. Non ero stata io ad urlare, era stato qualcun altro, un'altra persona aveva urlato e l'urlo veniva da molto vicino, probabilmente da una stanza del corridoio, a qualche metro da quella dov'ero appena entrata io.

Piano piano uscii dalla camera, guardai nel corridoio e notai con stupore che c'era un'altra stanza nel piano, oltre a quella da cui ero appena uscita. Cercando di fare meno rumore possibile mi avvicinai alla porta e mi misi in ascolto. Non c'era nessun rumore oltre a quello della tempesta fuori dall'edificio, chiunque avesse urlato ora era completamente in silenzio.

Misi la mano sulla maniglia ma prima di riuscire ad aprirla una fortissima luce mi investì in pieno.

Cosa c'è? urlai verso il regista che aveva appena rotto l'atmosfera delle riprese di quel film.

Devi essere più terrorizzata, devi far sembrare tutto molto più reale, stai per entrare in una stanza da cui è venuto un urlo terrificante, devi tremare e devi far tremare anche il pezzo di vetro come se ti stesse venendo un infarto. Questo film deve essere una rivelazione, "Dementium" cambierà per sempre il significato della parola Horror, è tutto chiaro? Forza! riprendiamo a girare


End file.
